Dark Side of the Moon
by chibistar12
Summary: A sequel to Once in a Blue Moon. This time, Pitch isn't the only one attacking the Guardians. What will happen when Tsuki has to come back and fight alongside the others again? Many OC pairings. Mostly, JackXTsuki.
1. Chapter 1

North sat in his chair with bubbling excitement. He was making up a new train set just for the Christmas holiday. He laughed loudly as the train launched into the air with elegance. It flew around the room in a sweet fashion that could only be expressed as a gentle breeze during a nice summer day.

Suddenly,the door burst open with a bellowing yeti. North turned around with a jump.

"I thought we talked about this! Always knock before coming in!"

North threw up his hands with frustration.

"What do you want?"

The yeti spewed out shrieks of panic. North`s eyes lit up as he stood up and raced towards the globe of the blinking lights. The elves moved out of North`s way with anticipation. The large man stared up the globe with his face scrunched in confusion and concern. Some lights were blinking out and we're gradually going out quicker. North gasped and turned to some of his elves.

"We're going to have company."

He turned back around and reached for a handle. With a firm grip, he twisted it and pushed it down.

* * *

Jack floated on his back and then twisted and dove down.

"Snow day!"

He zipped in and out of people with quick ease. A chuckle rang through the chilled air.

As he waved his staff around, ice and snow fell over the place. He finally landed on a rooftop.

"I really missed winter."

A smile played upon his white lips as he walked casually to the other side of the building; staff behind his head and arms slung over it.

Two kids ran down the sidewalk shouting with joy. Jack watched as one of them picked up some snow and formed a snowball. He tossed it at the other one and laughed.

"How about I help you guys?"

Jack hopped down and swung his staff with ease; making snowballs roll in the snow.

"Jack Frost!"

Jack turned to look at the kid that made the first snowball.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"You're real!"

Jack grinned; showing his white teeth.

"Can I play with you guys?"

The boy nodded with excitement and threw a snowball at Jack. Jack ducked and played with the two boys until twilight came.

He waved to the boys before they left to go into the warmth of the houses. He flew up to some telephone wires and lightly landed on one of them. As soon as he landed, he felt something pull inside him. He looked up and saw Sandy fly off towards some lights in the sky.

"North?"

Jack made a face before calling to the wind and headed to the North Pole.

* * *

"Sandy, how are you doing?"

Sandy made a thumbs up with a smile. North smiled back and turned to see Bunnymund arriving. Bunnymund made a face as he hopped quickly over to the fire to warm up his feet. Tooth zipped in with Jack right behind her.

"Tooth, Jack! It's nice to see you!"

"Yeah, what's this all about?"

Jack walked up to North and stood, waiting. He was confused on the immediate emergency. Bunnymund hopped up and stood between Jack and Sandy. Tooth said some things to the smaller faeries and then zipped over.

"My fellow Guardians, I have some bad news."

"Really? Because I thought you called us here for a party." Bunnymund said sarcastically.

North shot him a look as Jack smiled. He was right though, they wouldn't be called two months before Christmas for a party.

"Pitch is back..."

"What?"

The others stared at North with shocked looks.

"But how, how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure... But the lights are going out."

North turned to the globe and gave it a worried look. The other Guardians looked at the globe. Jack hopped up and floated to the top of the globe and looked around his feet. The lights were blinking in and out.

"But why would Pitch attack now?"

"Jack, it's been eighty years since Pitch last attacked."

Jack looked at Tooth. She was getting worried. No more lights meant no more believers for any of them.

"So why again so soon?"

"Maybe you should ask _him_ that."

They all turned to a figure that stood in the shadows. They moved out from the shadows and looked right at Jack.

She wore a tight fitting, pink top that had a shoulder strap on one side and bare on the other. Her skirt was decorated with pink hearts and lace. On her feet were knee high boots that were a rose red. They matched her fire red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ah, Cupid-"

"It's Vallerie."

"Vallerie. What brings you here? You're not a Guardian."

"Hm? The Man in the Moon said so."

Jack looked at the girl and then up at the moon.

_"Tsuki, what are you doing?" _

"When did this happen?"

Jack looked down at Tooth. The two girls were now standing two feet apart and having a stare down. Bunnymund scooted closer to Tooth.

"Just yesterday. If you don't believe me, ask Him yourself."

Vallerie smirked. Jack floated down, between them as Tooth rose a fist.

"Now, now ladies, let's not fight..."

"Jack, this doesn't deal with you."

Jack looked at Tooth. She was wearing an angry look and was still clenching a fist. Sandy pulled on North's shirt and gave an uneasy look towards the girls.

"Cupid- er, Vallerie, why didn't Man in the Moon talk to us before?"

Vallerie gave one last glare at Tooth and then turned to North.

"That's not my problem, now is it?"

Jack gave a disbelieving look at her. How could Tsuki pick such a bitch to be a Guardian? Vallerie sauntered about. Looking at all of North's fine toys and craftsmen work.

"You certainly have a way of decorating, don't you?"

North looked around and then at the girl again.

"Yes..."

Vallerie's smirked turned into a grin. Jack didn't like the feeling he was getting from her. He knew Tsuki wouldn't pick someone like her to be a Guardian.

Unless something happened to her...

"Do you-"

"Know anything about the Man in the Moon?" finished Bunnymund.

Vallerie spun her heel and looked at the two boys.

"Of course. I know as much as you do."

"And how much is that?"

Jack glanced at Bunnymund. He was doing exactly what he was going to do.

"You can't be serious? People do believe in me, therefore, I am a spirit that listens to the Man in the Moon." She waved a thin hand towards the moon. Her nails were sharp to perfection.

Jack looked at Bunnymund. Bunnymund nodded.

"Then you must know about Tsuki."

"Tsuki?"

Vallerie's grin disappeared.

"Who's that?"

"So you don't know that much about the Man in the Moon."

Vallerie huffed.

"I bet they're someone like us, and you're just playing tricks on me."

"No, actually she's the Man in the Moon's daughter." Now it was Jack's turn to smirk. He liked this game, and he felt proud that he could talk about Tsuki out loud again.

"That's not true. If anything she's like you, Jack."

Jack pulled back. He knew what she was referencing. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards her.

"She is believed in. By many children. She's a powerful moon spirit and if you have a problem with it, I can certainly take care of it for you."

Jack was now in Vallerie's face. She looked the pale boy up and down and smiled sweetly.

"If she's real, why haven't I seen or heard from her?"

Jack gripped his staff tightly. It was as if it was the two of them alone in the room.

"Because, she..."

"She what, Jack?"

Jack made a face and pulled away, putting up his hood. He stalked away angry at himself. He didn't know what Tsuki did. The last time they saw each other, she was just being called to be a Moon Guardian.

"Jack.."

The other Guardians stood in uneasiness. Vallerie had come and started the plan. She was thrilled by this group and how much they had grown. She was jealous of them the last time, but now, she could prove that she is powerful enough to be a Guardian. A better one than the others.

Now, if only she could get Jack to be hers...

* * *

**The sequel! Oh my gosh! Hi guys! I was actually really excited for this. I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to Once in a Blue Moon.**

**I will be taking any suggestions on the story line Like if you want an epic battle between Jack and Vallerie *cough cough* then I could probably make it happen. Also, there will be many OC's created only because they aren't shown in the movie. If anyone has an idea what to have a character wearing or personality, just leave a review. Thanks guys!**

**Oh, and Happy New Year!**

**-Chibistar12**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat at the window. It was like before, when Sandy had died. Except now, he was worried about Tsuki. His eyes moved up to the moon.

"Why won't you say anything? Please..."

"Jack?"

Jack put his head down. If anything, he wanted Tsuki here with him. But Tooth will do for now.

"Tooth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten between you two."

"I'm glad you did."

Jack looked up as Tooth sat down across from him. They locked eyes.

"Listen, Jack, Tsuki is there. I promise, but she's like the Man in the Moon now. She won't be able to directly talk to you..."

"But she could at least send a sign to me or anyone!" Jack pleaded.

Tooth sighed and looked down at her small hands.

"I'm not sure about the others, but I heard her screaming. Calling out to someone that would listen."

"When?"

Jack's hopes spiked. If she talked to Tooth, then she must still be there.

"A few days ago. I'm not sure what that was about, but since then, I haven't heard from her."

Jack's face fell.

"So something did happen to her... That's probably why the moon has been covered by clouds for the past few days."

"Maybe, we don't know that for sure Jack."

Jack felt a warm hand on his knee. He looked back up at Tooth. She was giving a soft smile that held kindness.

Before Jack could say anything, the door burst open.

"Jack, Tooth! There you are! There's a problem at Bunnymund's!"

Jack and Tooth looked at each other and jumped up.

* * *

"What happened here?"

"'Bout time you mates made it."

Bunnymund hopped up to him. The place was covered in blackness. Tooth zipped around examining it and Sandy had started as well. Jack stood next to North and Vallerie.

"Sorry, Frosty over here had to have a special moment with his girlfriend."

Jack shot her a look and took a step forward.

"Bunnymund, what happened?"

"I don't know, mate. It seems that I was attacked and it looks like the attacker was Pitch."

If a bunny could growl, Bunnymund did it. Jack could see the hatred in his face. He moved past him and towards a small tunnel.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, I'm damn sure!"

Jack could hear Vallerie and Bunnymund arguing behind him and slowly getting quieter as he got more into the tunnel.

It was covered in fresh green grass and flowers that spotted the tunnel. As he got further in, he noticed the blackness more and more. He finally reached a wall that looked familiar.

"Pitch?"

Jack tapped the wall with his staff and it crumbled. He took a step back and pointed his staff. Although it seemed it was the same wall, it opened up into blackness. Jack couldn't see anything in the hole. He looked around to see if there was anything in it. Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his back that pushed him into the darkness.

"Goodbye, Jack Frost."

Jack turned around and saw nothing. He raised his staff and it glowed a light blue. He looked around and still saw nothing.

"Jack..."

Jack twisted around.

"Jack..."

"Who's there?"

"Help me."

Jack took a few steps and stopped when he saw blood on the ground. He waved his staff to light his path up. He followed the little drops of blood and eventually found a set of pale feet. Jack moved his staff up and saw a girl with pure white hair hanging on the wall. Her thin, pale arms were slung over two large sticks. Her body was covered in dark red needles.

Jack's face went wide with horror.

"Tsuki!"

He dropped his staff and with panicked hands, pulled out the small needles. Tsuki's body slumped down when Jack lifted one of her arms off the sticks. Jack paused for a second and then moved so he was right in front of her. He lifted her other arm off the stick and stumbled backwards with the weight of the body. He laid still on the ground with Tsuki over him.

"Tsuki... come on. You have to be alive..."

Jack's voice wavered with emotion. Seeing her like this killed him inside. He looked around. It was dark except for the light from his staff. He moved his foot in position and flipped it to his hand. He picked it up and with uncomfortable movements, he managed to get himself and Tsuki up in a standing position. His eyes looked around the small space he was in. With a quick, swift movement, he put Tsuki against the wall and lifted her onto his back.

"Come on, let's get you back to the others."

Jack walked through the darkness in hope to find some light.

* * *

Jack had been walking for sometime and still hadn't found a way to get out. A groan escaped his white lips.

"...Jack?"

Jack froze. A soft, pain-filled voice whispered into his ear.

"Ts-Tsuki?"

He turned his head and was greeted with a soft face.

"Jack... You came..."

Jack gave a small laugh.

"I wouldn't say I came to get you. It just happened that I ran into you."

Tsuki felt tired and heavy on Jack's back, but it felt ever so nice to be pressed against him again. She shut her eyes and let her body go limp.

"Tsuki?"

"Move forward three steps and then turned to your right and walk another five..."

Jack was still and then went with her directions. He took his fifth step, only, he didn't feel the ground under his foot. Actually, he didn't feel anything. They fell down into the darkness.

* * *

"They should be coming in... Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

On one, Jack and Tsuki fell into North's office. Jack had twisted his body around and grabbed onto Tsuki with a firm grip and still had his staff in hand.

"Welcome back, mate."

Jack looked up at Bunnymund. He stood with his arms crossed and then gestured over to North and Tooth.

"You're alright. I'm so happy." Tooth said with a softened worried look.

"Of course." North said with a jiggle of his belly.

Jack sat up and looked around. They were, indeed, at North's. But how was that possible?

"How did we get here?"

"Tsuki sent a message to Bunnymund."

"How?"

North waved a large hand towards the window, where the Moon was shining brightly. Jack gave a skeptical look as a smile twitched at the edge of his lips.

"It doesn't matter." He looked down at the girl who was in his lap. "We have Tsuki now, that's all I care about."

The Guardians watched Jack's face relax and look at Tsuki with care.

"Hey, mate, do you need help?"

Jack shook his head lightly as he got up with ease. He held Tsuki in his arms and carried her to the room they had stayed in before.

"Bunny, follow."

Bunnymund looked at North with a confused look and then did as told.

North watched them leave and then turned back to Tooth and Sandy.

"I have a bad feeling in my belly..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat next to Tsuki's head. He watched her as she slept peacefully. After they got back, Jack had laid her on the couch in front of the fire that Bunnymund started. Bunnymund helped get Tsuki comfortably on the bed and then left them alone. It had been a long time since Jack had last seen Tsuki. She was a sight for sore eyes.

His hand reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear. The slight touch of his cold hand woke Tsuki. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at Jack.

"Jack."

"Tsuki. It's been a long time..."

Tsuki smiled weakly as Jack smiled back as his throat got caught.

"Yeah," Her face turned to a questionable one. "Where are we?"

"We're at North's place. In one of the room's we stayed before..."

Tsuki relaxed and shut her eyes again. Jack ran his hand softly through her snow white hair.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

Tsuki opened her mouth to speak, when Jack heard shouting come from the other side of the door. He looked at the door with concern and then back at Tsuki.

"I'll be right back."

Tsuki tensed up as Jack left. Her stomach started to hurt as Jack got closer to the door. He opened it and stared at Bunnymund and Vallerie who were in each other's face. Jack stepped out with an irritated look and shut the door softly.

"What the hell's going on?"

"She wanted to go in and see you."

"He won't let me see you! I was so worried when you disappeared and they just told me you got back."

Jack looked at Vallerie her face held worry and distress. He looked away.

"I'm fine."

"I can see that now."

"What did you need me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the place you were at. I think Pitch is on the attack again..."

Jack gave Vallerie a stern look. If that was Pitch's doing, then why did he hear a girl's voice when he was pushed into the darkness?

"How do you know this?"

Vallerie looked down at the floor and then up at the ceiling.

"Well... You know..."

Bunnymund sighed and answered.

"She talked to Pitch."

"You what?" Jack took a step towards Vallerie. She took a step back and gave a scared look. "You talked to Pitch? How? Where did you see him at?"

Bunnymund stuck a paw out and held Jack back. He didn't realize it, but he had pushed Vallerie up against the wall and was leaning towards her in an angry fashion.

"I think we should let her," He nodded towards the closed doors. "Rest before we hear the whole story."

Jack looked up at Bunnymund with fierceness. Bunnymund gave him a look back and slowly lowered his paw as Jack backed off and headed back towards the doors.

"We'll be out in a few minutes. Meet us at the globe."

Bunnymund nodded and started to leave as Jack went back into the room. Vallerie peeked between the two doors and saw a flash of white hair. Her blood red lips curled into a smile as she skipped after Bunnymund.

"Tsuki?"

Jack turned around and looked around the room. Tsuki wasn't on the couch anymore and she didn't leave the room or else he would've noticed it.

"Tsuki, where'd you go?" He whispered in the empty room.

"I didn't go anywhere."

Jack spun around and was greeted with a hug from Tsuki. Jack hugged her back immediately.

"Don't do that ever again."

Tsuki pulled away and nodded as her cheeks were touched with pink. Jack looked her up and down. She wore the same outfit she did all those years ago. A lilac, strapless dress that went down to her knees with a small, baby blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. It matched her light purple swirled in dark blue eyes. The only thing that was missing was the necklace.

"What happened to your necklace?"

Tsuki looked away more. Her face turned sad melancholy. They were silent.

"What exactly happened to you?"

"I was ambushed."

"How?"

Tsuki grabbed her right arm with her left. She squeezed it tightly as her eyes filled with water.

"I was called down to a child. They needed help, so I went to help them. But then..."

Her voice started to waver. Jack took a step towards her. He remembered when he confessed to her.

_"I love you." _

"Then what?"

"The child disappeared and I was hit from the back. My eyes went dark and when I woke up, a girl was shooting needles at me."

"What did this girl look like?"

Tsuki shut her eyes. The memory coming back to her. It was dark and the only light was on her and the girl. She stood ten feet from her and shot three needles at a time. She was tied up and couldn't defend herself.

"She-"

"Jack!"

The door burst open and they both turned to look.

"Jack! We have a problem!"

Vallerie stood at the door panting hard. Tsuki looked at her and her eyes grew wide with fear.

_"Yes, fear." _

Her eyes glazed over as she fell to her knees. Jack turned and looked at Tsuki.

"Tsuki!"

"Jack, come on! The other Guardians need your help!"

Jack looked back at Vallerie. Her face was panicked. Jack turned back to the moon Guardian and helped her up and carried her army style towards the door. As he passed the couch, he grabbed his staff and moved quickly.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Vallerie stood next to Jack. They were looking at the other Guardians whom were on the ground; defeated. Jack hopped over to Bunnymund and slowly lowered down with a firm arm around Tsuki's waist.

"Bunnymund, what happened?"

Bunnymund blinked up at Jack.

"There was darkness everywhere... Then we were attacked by something powerful..."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was turned into a upside down sneer. He stood up and looked at Vallerie whom was checking on Tooth.

"Vallerie, what happened here?"

Vallerie hesitated before she looked at Jack. When she looked at him, her dark brown eyes flashed an innocent, but devilish look. Jack was mesmerized by them.

"We were attacked, but I just barely got away in time."

She walked like a cat watching it's prey toward him. Jack stood frozen. Her hand lightly traced his jaw bone down and rested on his cheek. Vallerie's face was so close to Jack's that it would look like they were kissing. Inside his head, he screamed to move, but his body wouldn't listen. Vallerie licked her lips and closed the very small gap between them.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell?" Vallerie hollered at Tsuki as she breathed heavily.

When Vallerie just lightly touched Jack's lips, Tsuki knocked her back with a powerful punch.

"I thought you were knocked out?"

"I was until you decided to put your hands on him." Tsuki snarled.

Jack blinked a few times and looked at Tsuki. She was hunching over slowly, but enough to see she was going to be out again. He lifted her up into a better position.

Vallerie got up and glared at Tsuki.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here."

Tsuki froze; the breath completely taken from her.

"Vallerie! How dare you say that to her!" Jack yelled.

"But it's true. We don't even know who she is."

"I do."

"And I do."

Vallerie looked around as the other Guardians slowly got up.

"_Who _is she, then?"

Jack narrowed his cold eyes at Vallerie.

"She's a Guardian like the rest of us. If you don't like it, there's the door." Jack motioned to the door with his head.

Vallerie looked at the door and then back at Jack; her lips tight in a thin line.

"I'm going around to find any clues." She snapped her fingers and vanished in a set of flames.

Jack turned his body to Tsuki as soon as Vallerie was gone.

"Tsuki, Tsuki. Please respond."

Tsuki slowly looked up at Jack. His face was whiter than usual and his eyes held fear in them. _Fear._

_"Fear is all you need. Fear and darkness..." _

"Jack, don't be scared..."

"Tsuki?"

Tsuki's head fell down and her body went limp. Jack pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. Cold, icy tears rolled down his cheeks. He was scared; scared of losing her.

* * *

"North, do we have any more wood?"

North turned around to look at the Tooth Fairy. Tooth was looking around in frantic movements.

"Tooth, what's wrong?"

"Jack doesn't look his healthy self and Tsuki hasn't woken up! It's been five days!"

North put his big hands on Tooth's shoulders. She looked up at him with excited fear. North sighed.

"I'll send some yeti's out to get more wood. In the meantime, though, I need you to go with Sandy. He needs help protecting the children right now."

Tooth let out a small whimper as she pulled away and flew off to find Sandy. North called over a yeti and instructed them to get more wood. After the yeti left, North slumped into his big chair and rubbed his temple.

"Manny, what are you doing? What happened to Tsuki?"

* * *

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't. I'm sorry."_

_"Tsuki, I love you!" _

Jack jerked awake. He felt it again. The feeling of Tsuki shattering in his arms when she left. He rubbed his eyes and sat up more. His eyes moved over to the bed. Tsuki still laid there. It had been six days now, and she still hadn't waken.

"What's wrong with her?"

Jack's face fell as he laid his head in his hands. It killed him to see her like this.

"Jack, why the long face?"

Jack perked up. That voice... But how? His legs shot him up and his white hands quickly found his staff. He looked from shadow to shadow wildly.

"Where are you?"

"Right behind you." The voice hissed darkly into his ear.

Jack whipped around and shot ice. It frosted over part of the wall. There was a crackle of laughter that reverberated through the room. The laughter Jack knew all too well moved to one location.

"Oh Jack, how could you let this happen to the Moon Guardian?"

Jack turned around and shot ice at Pitch. He blocked it with black sand. His grey hand stroked Tsuki's white hair. It was a horrible mixture.

"Don't touch her!"

Jack went at him with a hiss. Pitch went down into the shadows of the bed.

"Pitch!"

Jack's eyes darted around the room.

"What's the matter, Jack? Can't protect another Guardian?"

Jack heard the tease in the Boogeyman's voice. He was toying with him.

"I can. I have before."

"Not entirely."

A shadow creeped up on the bed and headed towards Tsuki. Jack turned around and saw it. Hie eyes went wide.

"Don't touch her!"

"Does she mean that much to you?"

Jack's knuckles, if possible, got whiter. He was gripping his staff so tightly, his nails dug into his hand; drawing blood.

"Don't touch her."

Pitch loomed up on the other side of the bed looking tenderly down at the pale girl.

"You know as much as I do; she can feel me here."

Jack bared his teeth. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he knew Pitch was right. He had infected her so long ago with darkness and fear.

"What do you want with her?"

Pitch turned his golden eyes on the winter spirit.

"I only want what you want." He folded his hands and gestured to Tsuki. "Her."

An evil smile played on his dark lips as Jack struck out at him. He slide into the shadows again as Jack let out a yell of frustration.

"She'll come to me when she's ready... For now, though, I bid you farewell."

Jack heard the echoing laughter of the horrendous man.

He slammed his staff against the ground; sending beautiful frosted designs around him on the floor. North burst in with ease.

"Jack, what happened? I heard some banging and yelling."

Jack growled and turned to North.

"Pitch is back; and he wants Tsuki."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack zipped around the town; leaving snow, frost, and a chilly wind in his wake. North told him he had to do his rounds and as much as Jack didn't want to leave Tsuki, especially after Pitch's little visit, alone if not alone too long; he had to do it.

He sped into the air and looked down at the town. It was covered in white. Not many spots stuck out that Jack felt had to be covered. He nodded at his handy worked and shouted for the wind.

"Wind, take me home."

The wind ripped at his clothing and flew him home in a flash.

* * *

Jack crept outside a window that was all too familiar to him. It was Jamie's home until he moved out when he got into college and soon grew older and older; living in his own home and raising a family himself. Jack watched it happen and yet, Jamie still believed in him. Normally children grow out of it, but Jamie hadn't. His children believed in him as well.

Jack sighed as he looked at the girl in the house. She had sandy blonde hair and golden eyes. Her biggest fear was losing her puppy, who was curled up at the foot of the bed. Jack looked at her face. She was smiling; most likely from a dream. For once, Jack felt calm. His body relaxed as it moved into the girl's bedroom. He stood at the foot of her bed and stared at her with soft eyes.

_"Tanya." _

Jack looked around the room. Where had that voice come from?

_"Tanya, be careful." _

Jack shook his head and with grace, left the room quietly; leaving frost on the window.

* * *

Jack flew into North's room and landed with a thud. He looked up to see North and Vallerie walking in.

"Jack, your back."

Vallerie gave him a look. Jack gave one back as North moved over to him and put a large, firm hand on Jack's small back.

"Vallerie found some things around the place. You arrived right on time."

The icy blue eyes looked up at the big Russian man with curious eyes.

"Come."

North ushered Jack past Vallerie and towards the door. Vallerie sulked behind them staring at Jack with intensity.

All the Guardians were now gathered around the globe. Jack looked casually around for Tsuki. She wasn't there.

"Vallerie, please describe what you found."

Vallerie moved ahead of them, spun on her heel, and looked at them with innocent eyes.

"I found black spots all over the place. Not only that, in some spots, it looked almost like black sand."

Vallerie locked eyes with Jack. There was something off about her...

"Next to that, after Jack left, Tsuki's room was torn apart."

"What?"

The Guardians turned to Jack from the sudden outburst. Jack looked at each Guardian. His body twisted and he ran to Tsuki's room, heart pounding with fear.

* * *

The other Guardians came into the room after Jack. He was on his knees at the end of the bed; his face turned away from them. Sandy made a picture of Pitch above his head and Tooth shook her head.

"It couldn't be him; could it?"

"When did this happen?"

"After you left, like I said."

"How soon?"

Vallerie watched him closely. What was he getting at?

"Maybe an hour or so. Why?"

Jack slowly stood up and walked over to her with his head down. He stopped just in front of her and raised his eyes to stare into her dark ones. They were cold and deadly.

"What did you do with her?"

"Me? I did nothing."

"Who came in to check on her?" Jack hissed with venom in his voice to no one in particular.

Sandy raised his hand with a smile. North slowly put down Sandy's hand.

"Sandy did. What are you getting at, mate?"

"Who went in after?"

"I did."

Jack never moved his eyes away from Vallerie's. As soon as she spoke again, something flashed in her eyes. Jack moved away from her. He took five steps and shot ice at her. The other Guardians moved out of the way as Vallerie blocked it with her bow that appeared from thin air.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?"

"Vallerie did something with Tsuki!"

"What? I did not! Why would I touch a useless brat like her?"

Jack waved his staff again; ice shot at Vallerie. She moved to the side and brought back the string on her bow. A glowing arrow appeared on the string and she shot it at Jack. Jack ducked just in time.

"You want her out of the way!"

"Why would I want that?"

Vallerie shot another arrow at him. Jack jumped on the bed; staff pointing at her. Vallerie pulled her string back again. They held their weapons at the ready.

"Jack! Vallerie! Stop this nonsense!"

They stared at each other with hatred.

"Jack, how do you know this?"

"Because Pitch was in here!"

The Guardians froze with horrid looks. Jack watched as Vallerie's muscles tensed in her arms.

"Pitch was here?"

"How?"

North looked at Jack with suspicion. Jack left his cold eyes on Vallerie. He saw her muscles tense in her arms. There _was _something there.

"Ask Vallerie."

The Guardians moved their scared eyes to Vallerie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Pitch is the Boogeyman. He's a villain."

"Then why did you talk to him?"

"I asked him what he was up to and he said nothing."

"He could be lying." Tooth piped in.

"Or I forced it out of him." Vallerie turned her head some to glance at Tooth. Never taking her eyes off of Jack.

"How so?"

"It's called 'Charming', Jack. I am _the _Cupid."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"How about we calm down a bit and talk about this."

Jack hesitated before he slowly lowered his staff. Vallerie did the same, except she get an arrow at the ready. They stood still as the other Guardians walked out. It was them alone in the room.

"I don't know what you're planning with Pitch, but-"

"But what, Jack? Are you going to freeze me?" An evil smiled played on Vallerie's red lips. "You can't get rid of me Jack. I'm a Guardian." The bow and arrow she once held, vanished in a small flame as she turned and headed towards the door. She stopped and looked back at him.

"You can't get rid of _love _or _fear _either."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Especially at this time... I'm starting to lose inspiration due to... problems. I'm not sure how long it will take to finish this, I feel like I'm taking it too slow. So if anyone could help with some plot, please, PLEASE send me a pm. Thanks!**

**Chibistar~**

* * *

Vallerie sat up in the rafters of North's place. She examined her bow with excellence.

"Have you 'fed' them yet?"

"No. You should know this. You watch them yourself."

"Don't make it sound so bad."

"You are the Boogeyman."

Pitch leaned against the rafter that Vallerie was leaning against. He held a grey hand out as dark sand swirled with ease above it. Vallerie held her bow up in the light from the window.

"You need to be more careful. Go back to them with a more peaceful approach; be worried about Tsuki." Pitch looked below him. Jack had started a conversation with Tooth about Vallerie. "Jack is on to you."

Vallerie looked below her.

"I know. But he won't be after long."

She moved her small, thin hands elegantly and pointed the bow at Jack as a blazing arrow appeared. Pitch's dark lips curled into a pleasant smile. He moved away from the rafter and headed into the shadows.

"Make it quick."

Vallerie smiled with pleasure.

"I'll make it quick... Quick enough for Jack to feel a slow painful death."

* * *

"Thanks Tooth. I'll ask around some more."

Jack walked away from Tooth. Nobody had seen Vallerie, nor Tsuki. So where could they be? He reached out for the handle to the small elevator, but was stopped when an arrow just barely nicked him. Jack looked at the arrow and then up as Vallerie was coming down. Her eyes gleaming with suspicion.

"Shit, I'm sorry Jack! I wasn't aiming at you!"

Jack glared at her.

"Yeah because you were aiming at the elevator."

"Actually, I thought I saw Pitch next to you..."

Vallerie gave a sadden look. Jack gave her a look and sighed.

"It's fine. You just barely nicked me." He put his hand out towards her.

Vallerie gasped and took his hand for a closer examination. She looked at the minor burn and raised his hand to her lips. Jack watched her with his face giving a slight pink. She kissed the burn gently and pulled away.

"There, all better."

She smiled gently at Jack. He looked at his hand and then at her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Vallerie felt her face get pink.

"Of course. What are Guardians for?"

They stood in silence and then Jack snapped out of his daze.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Huh?" Vallerie was confused on this outburst.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Jack pulled Vallerie to him and hugged her. At first, she was shocked and then hugged him back with a dark grin.

* * *

Vallerie and Jack walked into North's office with Vallerie hanging on Jack. The other Guardians looked at each other and than at the two.

"Well, you two certainly became friends."

"Of course. We talked it out." Vallerie said with a sweet smile.

Jack's head felt heavy and fuzzy. He couldn't seem to understand why he had his arm around her waist. As he walked past Sandy, he noticed that Jack's eyes were faded. The color from his icy blue eyes had turned dark. Sandy nudged Bunnymund.

"What?"

Sandy pointed at Jack and made signs above his head.

"Huh?"

"Come, we discuss Pitch and Tsuki."

Bunnymund shrugged off Sandy and moved his attention to North. Sandy had sand puff out of his ears with irritation.

"He said he wanted her."

Everyone looked at Jack. He was starting to pull his mind separate from the growing blurriness.

"Why would Pitch want her?"

Jack shook his head and started to weave back and forth.

"I... Don't know..."

"Something's wrong." Tooth zipped over to him and nudged Vallerie off of him. She placed gentle hands on his shoulders and looked into his faded eyes. "What's wrong? Jack? Jack."

Jack felt his body fall backwards with a girl yelling out his name.

* * *

_"Jack, how could you?"_

_"Tsuki? Tsuki, where are you?"_

_Jack turned around and around. He couldn't find the source of Tsuki's voice. Jack felt someone behind him._

_He spun around and stared into dark eyes. Tsuki was tied by her hands; darkness snarled around her body. One of the shadows went into a thin line and slowly dragged itself across her stomach. She let out a silent whimper._

_"You left me for her. You won't even come save me."_

_"I don't know where you are!"_

_"You won't tell anyone where I am. You don't care about me anymore..."_

_Jack watched as Tsuki was dropped gently. Her body came alive as the cut along her stomach faded into her outfit. She stepped out of the darkness. Her face was sunken in. Jack watched as she lifted her eyes to him. They were dark and clear tears streamed down the white cheeks. Her dress had turned dark. Her hair was slowly fading into black towards her roots._

_"Tsuki, tell me where you are so I can come save you."_

_"You know where I am and yet you won't come save me. Pitch was right. You don't care. You're a selfish, lying, brat!"_

_Jack watched as the darkness covered Tsuki. His mouth opened to scream for her; but he to, was shrouded in darkness._

* * *

Jack sat up quickly. He breathed heavily and his body was covered in sweat. He touched his bare chest and then moved his hands up to his face. It was just a dream. A nightmare. He drew in a quick breath as his eyes got wide again.

"Pitch!"

He scrambled to get out of bed and reached for his staff. Before he got to the door, it opened to show Bunnymund and Tooth.

"Jack!"

"Move! Pitch is hurting Tsuki!" Jack yelled with anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pitch has Tsuki!" Jack yelled in frustration. "Move!"

Tooth and Bunnymund looked at each other. Jack pushed between them. Bunnymund put a paw out and pushed on Jack's chest.

"Mate, calm down."

Jack was now breathing heavily and more sweat ran down his body. Bunnymund glanced at Tooth who was trying to stay calm.

"Let's get you back to bed, mate."

Jack kicked at Bunnymund as he took him back to the bed by holding onto his hands. Tooth picked up Jack's staff, whom didn't realize dropped it.

"Tsuki's with Pitch, we have to go get her!"

"How do you know this?"

"It was in my dream!"

Tooth looked down at Jack's staff. It was frosted over with beautiful, swirly designs.

"Jack, calm down. Let's talk through this slowly."

Jack opened his mouth again to argue but another, unfamiliar voice stopped him.

_"Tanya?" _

Jack breathed in and held his breath. "Tanya."

"Tanya? Mate-"

"Sh."

_"Tanya." _

"Do you hear that?" Jack whispered.

Bunnymund looked at Tooth and than back at Jack.

"You don't think..."

"Someone took Tanya's teeth."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure they're not here?"

"Yes."

Jack's face fell. North had let him and Tooth come to her palace and look. The teeth for Tanya, weren't there. But who was this Tanya and why were they so special as to have they're memories stolen? A soft hand rested on Jack's right shoulder.

"We'll get them back. Don't worry."

Jack looked up at Tooth. She was right. They were Guardians and that meant keeping the children safe. He smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to North's."

* * *

Vallerie groaned with boredom. She wish Jack would hurry back so she could play more games with him. She rolled over on the bed and twirled the bottom sheet in her small hand. She laid on the bed in the room where Tsuki was.

"Tsuki..."

She made a face and sat up.

"That bitch doesn't deserve to be here. She's not a Guardian."

Vallerie punched the pillow and crawled off the bed and headed towards the door. A dark figure moved in the shadows. Vallerie froze.

"Welcome back, Pitch."

Pitch moved around her in a dark shadow. Vallerie could feel the evil vibes from him. Her bright, red lips smiled with pleasure as Pitch rose up behind her and breathed down her neck.

"How's Jack doing?"

"Great. I almost have him in my hands."

Pitch wrapped his grey arms around Vallerie and pressed their bodies together. Vallerie took a deep breath from the darkness that over whelmed her.

"P-Pitch..."

Pitch's dark lips curled into a sneer and he pulled away. Vallerie gasped for air.

"You can't handle fear..."

Vallerie fell to her knees as Pitch disappeared leaving laughter in his wake.

* * *

Jack went to find Sandy. Maybe he knew who Tanya was. I mean, he does give dreams and maybe he knew. If Sandy didn't know, he'd have to ask North.

"Hey, Bunny, have you seen Sandy?"

Bunnymund turned around and gave him a look. He was drinking some hot chocolate and arguing with some elves.

"No, but I'm sure the bloody elves have."

Jack watched as Bunnymund gave a glare at them and then started arguing again. He sighed and went off to find Sandy.

* * *

He finally found Sandy. He was talking with North about the other children and the lights going out.

"Hey North, Sandy."

"Jack! What a sight for sore eyes."

North walked over and picked up Jack, wrapping him into a hug.

"Uh, North... You're squeezing me too tightly..."

North stopped and set him down.

"Jack, we heard from Manny."

"You have?"

A fluttery feeling rose from Jack's stomach. This has to be good news. Maybe he knew where Tsuki was.

"Yes."

Jack tried hard not to show his hopes raising. He bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"What did he say?"

"Tsuki is with Pitch. Not just that, something's wrong."

At first, Jack couldn't keep from smiling and now he could. The fluttery feeling was replaced with hatred.

"What happened?" His hands curled tightly around his staff. He didn't want Tsuki being touched or hurt by Pitch.

"Man in Moon can't speak to her..."

Jack glared at the floor. Why couldn't he speak to her? The thought arose to him.

"North, do you know a Tanya?"

North was taken back by this. He knew all the children in the world. Even when they got older.

"Yeah, few, why?"

Jack thought for a moment. If his memory was right, the voice sounded like when he was getting his memories back.

"Do you know a Tanya from a long time ago?"

North stroked his white beard. Sandy nodded and raised his hand. Jack looked at him and Sandy made signs above his head. At first, Jack was confused and then got frustrated.

"No, I don't know what she looks like."

"What brought this?"

"A girl named Tanya is missing her teeth. I heard her name being called when I visited Jamie's house."

"Was there anything suspicious?"

Jack thought back to that night. He did remember feeling something off, but nothing weird.

"No... But I heard it again."

"When?"

"Before Tooth and I went to her place."

North paced the room thinking.

_"Tanya..." _

North froze, Sandy looked at Jack, and Jack was looking at North.

_"Tanya!" _

The three men immediately dashed around the room; looking for the small gold container.

"Find anything?"

"No, Sandy?"

Sandy stopped and shook his head.

"Sandy?"

Jack and North looked at Sandy. He shook his head again.

_"Don't go." _

Jack looked towards the door. He caught a small glimpse of a shadow moving away from the door.

"Pitch!"

Jack ran to the door and followed the shadow with North and Sandy behind him. Jack followed it to the globe, where it disappeared.

"Pitch, you bastard! Come out!"

A loud crackling laughter echoed around the room. The other Guardians came in and stood behind Jack with worry.

"Hello, Guardians..."

Pitch came around the side of one of the globe's holders. The lights flicker faster.

"Pitch! What are you doing to children?" North shouted.

"Nothing. What are _you _doing?" His grin got wide as he chuckled.

"Where's Tsuki?"

Pitch stopped and looked down upon the boy. The frost from his jacket glistened. He desperately wanted to see him parish along with the other Guardians.

"I'm not sure who you're talking about."

"Tsuki, dammit!"

Pitch glanced at Vallerie. Her lips twitched into a smile and then she moved closer to Jack.

"I'm not sure who that is. Is she a new Guardian?"

"Pitch you know who she is. She is Manny's daughter."

Pitch put a grey hand on his chest with innocent accusation.

"I do? I don't recall her..."

Pitch saw Jack move towards him. He moved behind the globe and disappeared.

"Pitch! Where-"

"If I were you, I'd be careful who you trust." Laughter bounced on the walls with evilness. "Are you ready?"

Sandy looked up at North with worry. Tooth and Bunnymund exchanged glances.

"Ready?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm off."

"Jack, at least let one person go with you."

"No."

Jack looked at the other Guardians hard. He didn't want them to get hurt. He already failed one Guardian, he couldn't fail another.

"But Jack-"

"I said no! So for the last time, I'm going alone."

Jack huffed and headed towards the window. Tooth looked at the others and zipped quickly in front of him.

"At least..." She took a deep breath, "At least take Vallerie with you."

Jack looked into Tooth's eyes. He couldn't tell if it was a beg for mercy or if she was being serious. He sighed and looked back at Vallerie. She stood watching them with a look. If she could go with Jack, the plan would work. She could take out Jack and bring down Tsuki as well.

"No."

"Jack!"

Jack moved around Tooth and flew out the window. The other Guardians stood with intensity. Tooth moved over to Vallerie and glared down at her with clenched fists.

"If you hurt him, I'll hurt you myself."

Vallerie smiled slyly.

"Anything you say, Tooth Fairy."

Vallerie moved around Tooth and sprinted after Jack. Tooth crossed her arms and for the first time, had one of the worst, meanest look that North, Sandy, and Bunnymund had ever seen.

* * *

"Jack, wait up!"

"Stop following me!"

Jack zipped around through the clouds and fog. Vallerie was close at hand.

"I don't need you!"

"But you do, Jack. Come on, just let me help!"

"No!"

Jack dove into a thick fog. Vallerie followed. It was so thick, Vallerie could barely see her hands in front of her.

"Jack!"

No response.

"Jack!"

Vallerie slowly moved around in the heavy fog. Jack was above her. He looked careful and saw a flash here and there. He nodded with satisfaction and headed to the place he first found Pitch's lair.

* * *

Jack stood at the entrance. He was here before and it was the worst mistake he had ever made. But then, maybe it was a smart choice.

He jumped down into the hole and felt the darkness move around him. He landed in an open area. It was dark and musty.

"Tsuki..." He breathed.

Nobody answered. He moved around with sly movements.

"Tsuki..." He whispered again.

A scream responded. Jack looked around. The scream had echoed through the cave. Another one and he would know where it came from, hopefully.

"Shh, don't worry he's coming."

Pitch brushed a cold, grey hand against Tsuki's cheek. Her face was pointed downwards and her body was going numb from pain. There were slashes everywhere and blood trickling from them. Her clothes were now tattered and torn and hung loosely on her body. Her hair was a mess and had been cut from Pitch's whip and knives.

"Just one more scream; for me darling."

Pitch stepped away and snapped his hand to form a long dark whip. A grin split his face as he whipped it at Tsuki. She gritted her teeth together. She couldn't give in again. She had given in too many times before. She had to be tougher.

"Come on, don't act tough." Pitch snarled as he whipped her again.

Tsuki bit her lip. One more and she was a goner... Pitch pulled the whip back and it turned into a knife. He aimed it carefully and threw it. Tsuki let out a scream as it pierced her thigh. Pitch laughed.

"The fear and screams of children are music to my ears!" He sauntered over to Tsuki. "Now, are you going to let the fear take control?"

Pitch put a finger under Tsuki's chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were growing dark blue as her pupils swarmed with excited fear.

"That's more like it..."

"Pitch!"

A blast of ice shot between them as Jack hopped down and moved closer to them.

"Let her go!"

"Jack, it's nice to see you." Pitch looked over at him with a snarling look.

"Move away from her, Pitch."

Jack crept slowly towards them, his staff pointing at the Nightmare King. The grey man slowly backed away from Tsuki. She didn't move. The nightmares and fear were surging through her body. She felt this before, when they had the battle so many years ago and now, the feeling was stronger, scarier.

"My, my Jack, you came just in time to see the new Tsuki."

"What?"

Jack turned to look at Tsuki. A dark, ominous feeling came from her.

"Tsuki?"

He turned his body fully and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tsuki, listen, you can fight it. The darkness. Everyone will help you, I promise, I promise."

Tsuki wasn't with Jack anymore, she was in her own dark pit of loneliness. She only saw him through a disfigured glass. Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were one color, dark blue and held emptiness. He growled and whipped around, shooting ice at Pitch.

Pitch backed into the shadows, Jack in tow.

"Pitch! You bastard! What did you do to her?"

Laughter echoed through the cavern.

"I did nothing, my dear boy. She came willingly and accepting."

Jack turned around just to see Pitch bring down his scythe. He quickly brought up his staff and countered it.

"You stole her!"

"I did no such thing."

Pitch sank quickly into the shadows, only to be replaced with a quick flash of red. Jack flew backwards and hit the wall, hard. His numb body fell to the floor. Jack moved his head back and forth to shake the dizziness away. As it started to fade, there was a high-heeled boot that pressed against his chest. It was buckled to the top and was a bright red. His blue eyes went up the boot and up the rest of the body to meet a glimmering red sneer.

"Welcome, Jack."

She kicked him in the face and he fell over, unconscious.

Vallerie turned around and looked at Pitch whom was presently unhooking Tsuki.

Tsuki looked up at Pitch, eyes still waking up from the darkness. Pitch smiled at her. She turned her head and looked at Vallerie. She raised a hand to her. Vallerie kept the sneer until a dark, shadowy ball flew past her and hit the wall. Pieces of the wall sprinkled Jack lightly.

Pitch laughed. "I hope the Guardians are ready!"


	9. Announcement

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I know I should've, but I got really busy with a ton of other things and really got out of the stories I was writing. I;m very sorry for not uploading anything and hope that you do excuse me.

Now that I am on Summer break, I hope to continue and finish my stories that I am previously writing. If anyone has any ideas on what I could do for my stories and where I could go with them, please, do send me a PM about it. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you for your patience and I hope to get back on track with my stories real soon.

~Chibistar12~


End file.
